2 Years
by BoomBamCRASHExplosion
Summary: "You've liked me for two years, and I'm just finding out now?"


**Ok, so I'm back...though this is my first HM fanfic. I decided to see if I could do this better than I can AaTC..**

**so...yea...Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot. **

* * *

"Two years!" Lilly gaped at her impossibly beautiful girlfriend of almost three months. "You've liked me for two years and I'm just finding out now!"

The brunette nodded and tilted her head down. "I was scared." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

Lilly's eyes widened more than they already had, and her jaw hit the ground. "Miley!"

Miley flinched at Lilly's screech. "I was scared you would freak out and leave me if I told you. And I don't know what I would've done without you in my life. I still don't." She looked up at the blonde skater. "I didn't want to lose my best friend." Lilly just stared. She wanted to tell Miley that she should have done it anyway. But she realized that, had she been in the tall girl's place, she would have thought the exact same thing, and not said a single thing either.

So, she didn't say anything. She looked at Miley, and seeing the puppy dog face she was receiving, she sighed. Lilly wanted nothing more than to go over to the brunette and hold her close to her, but she couldn't. Why? Because they were in a classroom filled with people. And while yes, the two were open about their relationship, they weren't all for getting gawked at for the girl on girl PDA. So, she settled for discreetly putting her hand on the other girls' knee, moving her thumb up and down, knowing the small action calmed the brunette.

"Miley, I'm sorry for freaking out. I was...am...just shocked." She paused before going on. "You could've told me. I wouldn't have freaked. In fact, I probably wouldn't have waited till three months and a week ago to admit to myself, and everyone else, that I'm bi and have a huge crush on you. Granted though, most people already had assumed it, and weren't surprised." Lilly rolled her eyes. Miley giggled, which in return, made her smile.

"Everyone except me that is." Miley joked.

Lilly shrugged. "Yea, but that's to be expected. I mean, come on. When a person likes someone, they miss what everyone else sees. Such as that person liking them back." She joked back with a big smile plastered on her face. Both girls laughed a little and then as they started to calm, a comfortable silence fell around the two. That is, until a thought popped into Lilly's head. It wasn't a completely bad thought...just a not so good question. And it wasn't all that important either, she just really wanted to know the answer. She looked over at Miley who was now getting to work on the Spanish classwork they were supposed to be doing. Then, as if sensing someone watching her, Miley slowly lifted her head up and met the blonde's gaze.

"What?" She asked.

Lilly shook her head. "Nothing." Yes, she wanted to know the answer to her question, but the secret popstar was happy at the moment and she didn't want to ruin that. Lilly knew how Miley hated it when she downed herself.

"Come on Lil. I can see that whatever it is, is really bothering you. Tell me...or ask me. Whatever it is." Miley said looking at the blonde with concerned eyes.

The skater sighed and looked down at her blank paper thinking how she should really be doing the classwork. "Why didn't you give up?"

Miley tilted her head to the side and scrunched her nose up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The blonde lifted her head to look at the brunette. "I would have given up. I would have moved on. I wouldn't have stuck with me for two months, nonetheless two years."

The other girl's expression turned from confusion to understanding. She shrugged. "I was falling for you Lil. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop it. You're an amazing, gorgeous, crazy girl. While part of me said 'Give up, she'll never love you like you love her.', the other part was saying 'Give it time, she'll come around.'. I chose the latter, and two years and three months later...here we are." She smiled.

Lilly shook her head. "I still don't get it. Why me? I'm not that great."

Miley frowned, and grabbed Lilly's hand. "Yes, you are Lil. You're more than great. You're...you're incredible. You're funny, insane, adorable. In a way, you're the...small, dark, and mysterious type. I fell for you, and I fell hard. Harder than I've ever fallen before. Granted, you don't take compliments well, you down yourself all the time, you 'don't know what you're doing', and you get all red and nervous whenever I mention something even remotely dirty to you...but I like those things. I fine the shyness and stuff adorable. You're perfect. Though I could deal without the downing yourself, and thinking I'm too good for you. Cuz I'm not." She finished squeezing the shorter girl's hand.

Lilly stared for a second, before a smiled formed on her lips. And deciding to say "Fuck it.", she moved her head the few inches separating her from the brunette, and kissed her. It was only for a second, but it was still enough to give her butterflies...just like every other time. After the kiss ended, the two just sat there, touching foreheads, and gazing into each other's eyes.

Lilly smirked. "You **are **too good for me." She said, and just as Miley's mouth opened to deny it, Lilly kissed her again to shut her up. This time, it lasted much longer.

"I love you Lilly." Miley said afterwards, a little breathless.

"I love you too Miles." Lilly replied smiling.

They both then went back to doing work, still holding hands, not caring that most of the class was gawking at them and their little display.

* * *

**Ok...Short..Yes. Good? I thought so. I hope you enjoyed. Again, this was my first one of these..sooo...I'm sorry if it stunk. Reviews would be much appreciated. =] Thanks! **


End file.
